Un año misterioso
by danhhr
Summary: Harry Potter, estaba triste por la muerte de su padrino, pero una persona le hara ver, que no todo esta perdido, nuevos poderes, secretos descubiertos,y amores nuevos.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

A las afueras de Privet Drive no. 4 se ve a un adolescente de 16 años, cabello azabache, ojos esmeralda, un cuerpo bien definido y tenia en la frente una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y que estaba podando el césped. A gran distancia se veía que había sufrido mucho. En eso se escucho un grito, desde a dentro de la casa.

POTTER! - Grito su Tío Vernon

Rápidamente Harry entra a la casa de los Dursley y pregunta

Que pasa Tío Vernon – pregunta Harry

Como que, que pasa, esto es lo que pasa, dile a esa lechuza tuya que no haga ruido, ya que esta noche, van a venir a cenar unas personas importantes para la empresa y van a traer a su nieta, y que va ser la futura novia de Durley – le comento su Tío Vernon

Esta bien – le dijo Harry

Ahora sube a tu cuarto – le dijo Vernon

Harry, rápidamente subió a su cuarto y agarro a Hedwig y le quito la carta que traía y decía

**Querido Harry:**

**Como has estado…Bueno, que pregunta, espero que sepas que lo de Sirius no es tu culpa. Bueno nada mas te digo que este año no vamos a poder ir a traer, para llevarte a la madriguera, ya que vamos a ir a Rumania a ver a Charley, perdona por eso, espero que no te aburras con los Dursley.**

**Un abrazo**

**Ronal Weasley**

Después de leer la carta, Harry agarro un pergamino y le puso

**Querido Ron:**

**No te preocupes, y si estoy bien, y no creo que me aburra con los Dursley, bueno, me saludas a tu familia, te cuidas.**

**Un abrazo**

**Harry James Potter**

Después de eso, saco un poco de ropa de su cajón y salio a bañarse, ya que con las visitas y no iba a tener tiempo de salir.

Después de bañarse se metió a su cuarto y vio una lechuza, rápidamente le quito el pergamino y lo leyó y decía

**Querido Harry:**

**Como haz estado…, espero que bien, no te sientas mal por lo de Sirius por favor, no fue tu culpa, haz de pensar que no te entendemos, y es cierto no te entendemos, pero tratamos se hacerlo. Bueno cambiando de tema, vez esta lechuza es mía me la acabo de comprar se llama Lilia, se que suena extraño ya que es como el nombre de tu madre, pero es que le tengo mucho admiración en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, era una de las mejores brujas. Bueno espero y te cuides.**

**Un beso **

**Hermione Jane Granger**

Después de leer la carta de su mejor amiga se sintió mejor, era como si sus palabra lo hicieran olvidar sus problemas, cerro los ojos y se la imagino, y sonrió como tenia meses que no lo hacia, rápidamente abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era posible, entonces se sonrojo, y movió se cabeza de un lado a otro.

En eso se abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dejo ver a una joven, de pelo ondulado, ojos castaños, alta media 1.69. La joven al verle sonrió y le dijo

Hola Harry, al parecer, te llego mi carta – le dice Hermione

Ho..la Her...mi...o.ne – dijo Harry, completamente sorprendido

Continuara…

Hola, espero que les este gustando mi fic, 0k, me dejan r/r, y me dan sus opiniones,

va, buen0 hasta la proxima.


	2. La casa de los granger y una nueva parej

LA CASA DE LOS GRANGER Y LA NUEVA PAREJA

Hola Harry, al parecer, te llego mi carta – le dice Hermione

Ho..la Her...mi...o.ne – dijo Harry, completamente sorprendido

Valla, al parecer no te lo esperabas – le comento Hermione

A decir verdad, pues no, estas muy cambiada – le comento Harry

¿Para bien o para mal? – le pregunto Hermione

Para bien, estas muy linda – le comento un Harry completamente sonrojado

Gracias – le respondió también sonrojada Hermione – alista tus cosas, que después de que mis abuelos cenen con tus tíos nos vamos – le comento

En verdad – le dijo Harry – Entonces tus abuelos son las personas con la que iban a ser el negocio y… - en eso se empezó a reír sonoramente

Pues si, pero que tiene eso, para que te pusieras a reír como loco – le pregunto Hermione

Es que mis tíos decían que tu ibas a ser la futura novia de Durley – le respondió Harry ya tranquilamente

Que asco – le dijo Hermione

Bueno, deja que me vista y bajo – le dijo Harry

OK, te espero a fuera – le dijo Hermione

Minutos después salio Harry con su baúl, traía puesto unos pantalones rotos, que le sentaban bien, y una playera sin manga color verde esmeralda, que también le sentaba bien. Hermione al verlo, se sonrojo y dijo

Venga, bajemos – le dice nerviosamente

OK, oye y como has estado – le pregunta Harry

Bien, no han estado nada mal – le responde – no te pregunto como has estado, porque con solo verte a los ojos me doy cuenta, y espero que cuando estés listo para decirme, como te haz sentido se que me lo dirás.

Gracias, Herms eres la mejor – le dice Harry sonriendo, - gracias por entenderme y no preguntar y te prometo que cuando este listo, te lo contare todo

No tienes porque agradecer, eres la persona que mas quiero y entiendo como te sientes – le dice Hermione

Terminan de bajar las escaleras y ven que están los abuelos de Hermione hablando con Vernon, que estaba muy nervioso, al enterarse que la nieta de los señores con los que iba a ser un contrato importante era una bruja.

Yo estoy aquí, abuelos – les dice Hermione

Ellos voltean y ven a Harry y dicen

Hola mucho gusto muchacho, tu debes ser Harry Potter, nuestra Herms no deja de hablar de ti – le dice el abuelo granger

Si, así es, Harry Potter, un gusto en conocerlo, señor granger – le responde Harry, luego ve a la abuela y dice – Un gusto señora granger, Harry Potter a su servicio

Igualmente muchacho, mi nombre es Ela Granger y el sin modales de mi esposo Alan Granger – le dice Ela, la abuela de Hermione

OH, perdón se me olvido por completo – le respondió Alan

No se preocupe – le respondió Harry

Hermione estaba sorprendía por la educación de Harry, pero sonrió, y se fijo que los Dursley, también estaban sorprendidos.

Bueno, será mejor que cenemos – comento Alan Granger, luego se volteo a los Dursley y dijo – y así también hablamos del contrato

Cla…ro – le respondio Vernon

Bueno, oye Harry y dime, como se porta Hermione en Howarts – le pregunto Ela

Bien, es una de las mejores estudiantes en la Historia de Howarts – les dijo Harry, mirando a su amiga con mucho orgullo, asiendo que Hermione se sonrojara, y sus abuelos se dieron cuenta de eso y sonrieron.

No es cierto Harry, la mejor alumna que a tenido Howarts a sido tu madre, a veces me pregunto si el sombrero seleccionador no le dijo como a mi, que podría estar en Ravenclaw, pero al ultimo quedo en Griffindor – les dijo Hermione

Pues según me dijo Si…Remus, el sombrero si le dijo eso a mi mama, pero que al ultimo la puso en Griffindor – le respondió Harry

Valla – dijo Alan y Ela Granger – se ve que Howarts es muy interesante

Así es – respondieron los 2 a coro, luego se voltearon a ver y se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, luego dijeron – aunque pasemos los 7 años en Howarts, nunca lo terminaras de conocer.

Valla – dijo Alan, que escuchaba todo sorprendido igual que Ela, mientras que los Dursley estaban nerviosos de que escuchaban la palabra Howarts en su casa.

Porque no, nos cuentan una de sus aventuras en Howarts – les pregunto Ela

Pues en primer año, pues pasaron muchas cosas, conocí a Hermione y a Ron mis mejores amigos, entramos a la casa de Griffindor, en total hay 4 casas, primero esta la casa de Godric Griffindor, la casa de los valientes o como nos dicen la casa de los leones, ya que el escudo es un león, hay fueron mis padres, y mi padrino, y el amigo de mis padres – les empieza a contar Harry, y Hermione lo miraba sorprendida, al ver que el joven lo estaba contando.

Luego esta la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw, en esta casa entran los inteligentes, les dicen las águilas, ya que su casa representa un águila – decide continuar Hermione

La siguiente es la casa de Helga Hufflepuff, en esta están los leales, les dicen los tejones, su escudo es un tejon – les dice Harry

Luego esta la peor casa de todas, ya que de hay salen magos oscuros, como Lord Voldemort, esta casa es la de Salazar Slytherin, en ella están los ambiciosos, les dicen las serpientes, ya que su escudo es una serpiente. – les contó Hermione

En mi primer año, me enfrente al asesino de mis padres, nos enfrentamos a un perro de 3 cabezas, enfrentamos a un troll de las montañas, enfrentamos al lazo del diablo y encontramos la piedra filosofal. Fue muy difícil, casi morí. – les contó Harry

Y así les siguió contando hasta el 3 año, ya que después Vernon Dursley, dijo que hablaran de negocios, luego de un rato firmaron el contrato, y los Granger se tenían que ir, ya que era muy tarde, Harry se despidió de los Dursley y se fue con los Granger.

Minutos después llegaron a la casa de los Granger, y entraron a la casa donde los padres de Hermione los esperaban y recibieron a Harry, le señalaron su habitación y todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levanto y agarro su ropa y salio directo al baño.

Minutos después salio y se encontró con Hermione que también se iba a bañar, al verla se sonrojo al igual que Hermione y dijo

Buenos días Harry, como amaneciste – le pregunto Hermione

Muy bien Herms, y tú – le pregunto Harry

Yo bien, gracias, será mejor que bajes a desayunar mi mama ya esta a siendo el desayuno, yo luego te alcanzo – le dijo Hermione

OK, pero antes, yo Hermione hay algo que tengo que decirte – le dijo Harry sin mirarla a los ojos

Que es, dime – le pregunto Hermione

Yo, lo que pasa es que, bueno – balbució Harry – Yo es que me es muy difícil decirlo, lo que pasa es que desde que te volví a ver, ya no eras la misma persona que antes tu significabas para mi. Hermione ya no quiero que seamos amigos y…

Harry fue interrumpido porque Hermione le había dado una cachetada y tenia lagrimas en los ojos y dijo

Que, que hice mal, no e sido tu mejor amiga, no te e apoyado, no te e aconsejado como una verdadera AMIGA LO HACE, DIME MALDITA SEA – Le grito lo ultimo Hermione, pero los gritos llegaron hasta los señores Granger, tanto como los padres y abuelos de Hermione, pero decidieron espiar.

No es eso, Herms, pero ya no quiero que seas mi mejor amiga, has sido mi madre, mi hermana mayor, mi maestra, mi apoyo, mi amiga, pero lo que no has sido es mi pareja Hermione – dijo Harry, dejando confundida a Hermione – Lo que quiero decir es que Hermione Jane Granger, pues yo me e enamorado de ti – termino de decir Harry

Mientras Hermione estaba con la boca abierta, pero después de asimilar lo que dijo, le apareció una sonrisa que nadie le había visto jamás y dijo

Harry, acepto ser tu pareja, porque yo también me e enamorado de ti – le dijo Hermione

Harry que después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Hermione había bajado la cabeza, y la subió anonado y le dijo

En verdad, no es un sueño, dime que no, porque sino voy a llorar – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa que nadie le había visto

No es un sueño – le dijo Hermione

Harry poco a poco se acerco hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros, primero se rozaron los labios levemente nerviosos y sonrojados, pero luego lo profundizaron, poco a poco fueron moviéndolos, rítmicamente, luego la lengua de Harry fue pidiendo permiso para entrar en la lengua de Hermione ella entre abrió los labios, pero como todo Humano tienen que respirar y poco a poco fueron separándose, pero con una gran sonrisa, y las majillas sonrojadas.

Por fin – pensó Harry con una sonrisa – No voy a permitir que Voldemort me quite mi felicidad, nada ni nadie me va a separar de mi felicidad.


	3. Mas Muertes y El Heredero de Godric Grif

MÁS MUERTES Y EL HEREDERO DE GODRIC GRIFFINDOR

_Por fin – pensó Harry con una sonrisa – No voy a permitir que Voldemort me quite mi felicidad, nada ni nadie me va a separar de mi felicidad._

--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--

Herms, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Harry seriamente

Adelante, dime que es – le pregunta Hermione, un poco preocupada, ya que estaba muy serio

Hermione, mira yo, bueno quieres ser mi novia – le pregunto Harry con una pequeña sonrisa

Claro que si – dice Hermione abrazándolo fuertemente

Herms, hay algo mas – dice Harry con una pequeña sonrisa – Mira, yo no te quiero arriesgar, pero te quiero y pues con el regreso de Voldemort no quiero que te pase nada, y yo pienso que nada mas le digamos a Ron, por mientras – Dice Harry mirándola expectante

Esta bien – dice Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, y en ellos había miedo, pero a la vez mucha felicidad

Gracias – dice Harry con una gran sonrisa, poco a poco se fue acercando a la cara de Hermione y rozaron sus labios lentamente, Harry poco a poco fue pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, Hermione al darse cuenta entre abrió los labios, para darle permiso, pero como siempre todo tiene que acabar ya que en ese momento se escucho un PLUF, y se separaron rápidamente para ver quien era, y era nada mas, y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, que los estaba mirando con picardía, ellos al verse descubiertos se sonrojaron.

Profesor Dumbledore, e, como a estado – pregunto Harry

Hola Harry, perdón si te interrumpí a ti y a la señorita Grenger – dice Dumbledore con una sonrisa

Eh, si – y que hace por aquí – pregunta Harry

Ha, no les llego mi carta, que les envié avisándoles de mi llegada – pregunto Dumbledore

Si, profesor, apenas se lo iba a decir a Harry – comenta Hermione

A, bien, creo que no han desayunado – comenta Dumbledore – porque no bajamos y mientras desayunan hablamos

Me parece bien – dice Harry

Los señores Granger, al ver que venían así donde estaban ellos, rápidamente bajaron las escaleras y se sentaron en la mesa a platicar de lo primero que se les ocurría.

Buenos Días – dijo Dumbledore al llegar a la sala, y les guiño el ojo

Buenos Días señor… - dijeron los Granger, un poco sonrojados

Dumbledore, Albus Percival Wulfrid Dumbledore – les dice

Mucho gusto, no quiere desayunar con nosotros – dicen los Granger

Claro, con mucho gusto – les responde

Y dígame profesor que se a sabido de Voldemort – dice Harry seriamente

Ha, pues bueno no te puedo mentir, han pasado muchas cosas, mas muertes ha habido como paso hace ya 16 años – dice Dumbledore – También ya tiene mas seguidores, los Hombres Lobos están con el, al igual que los vampiros

Pero, profesor, los hombres lobos y los vampiros son enemigos y nunca trabajarían en el mismo bando – pregunto Hermione

Así era Hermione, pero al parecer Voldemort los convenció – dice Dumbledore – Harry, quiero que tengas mucho cuidado, no podemos permitir que pase lo del año pasado, aparte creo que es hora de contarte la verdad de tu familia, y que James tu padre me dijo que te dijera cuando estuvieras listo, para enfrentar tu presente y tu futuro.

Que es profesor – pregunto Harry extrañado

Mira Harry como tu sabes, la familia de tu padre, fue una de las primeras familias que hubo en los primeros años de la magia, a decir verdad hubo 4, las familias mas viejas, pero ahora queda la tuya. Bueno como iba, tu familia antecede desde hace 1000 años antes de que los 4 fundadores de Howarts nacieran, más bien existe desde la época de Merlín. Bueno cuando los 4 fundadores crearon Howarts, bueno tanto Godric Griffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw se gustaron y poco después se casaron. Años después paso lo mismo con Salazar Slytherin y Helga Hufflepuff, luego cada uno tuvo sus respectivos hijos, pero luego empezaron los problemas con Slytherin, entonces se marcho del castillo amenazándolos, bueno Harry te preguntaras porque te cuento esto, no es así – pregunto Dumbledore

Así es, profesor, no entiendo porque me dice todo esto – le dice Harry

Bueno Harry, tu padre unos días antes de que murieran, me dijo que si algo le llegara a pasar a el o a tu madre, te dijera el origen de la familia Potter, el porque Voldemort te persigue, ya que como sabrás no solo tu podrías ser el elegido para enfrentarte a el – le dice Dumbledore

No entiendo profesor, aparte de mi, también podría ser otra persona – pregunta Harry

Mientras Hermione escucha todo sin entender lo último, a que se refería el profesor de que Harry no era el único que podía serle frente a Voldemort.

Así es, esa persona también esta en Griffindor y es Neville Longbottom – les dice el director

Neville!! – dice Harry sorprendido

Bueno harry eso te lo explicare mas tarde, ahora lo que me interesa es contarte todo. Veraz Harry, Voldemort es heredero de Slytherin y como sabrás, no por nada te persigue Voldemort, ya que si Slytherin dijo que acabaría con todos los Griffindor el y su heredero, y si su heredero es Voldemort, tu eres…– le cuenta Dumbledore

Griffindor, el heredero de Griffindor, esta seguro profesor – pregunto Harry totalmente sorprendido, mientras Hermione escuchaba todo menos sorprendida de Harry, cosa que Dumbledore vio.

Hermione, no es por nada, pero porque no parece sorprendida, más bien parece que le confirme algo – pregunto Albus

Bueno profesor, lo que pasa es que desde años anteriores y ya venia sospechando eso, ya que cuando estábamos en segundo con lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, y Harry saco la espada de Godric Griffindor, me comento de que usted le dijo que _"solo un verdadero Griffindor podría sacar esa espada"_ y usted no dijo esas palabras porque si, porque también se podrían traducir como _"Solo el heredero de Griffindor podría sacar esa espada", _o me equivoco profesor- dice Hermione

No, como siempre usted no se equivoca, al parecer si lo supo traducir bien – le comenta Dumbledore con una sonrisa orgullosa y de cariño cosa que destantanio a Hermione y puso nerviosos a los Granger, ya que al parecer ya estaba llegando la hora de decirle la verdad a Hermione, al parecer Dumbledore se dio cuenta, y movió la cabeza negativamente cosa que los Granger vieron y asintieron, luego Dumbledore dijo

Pero Hermione, no creo que nada mas con eso haiga empezado a sospechar o me equivoco – pregunto Dumbledore, mientras que Harry escuchaba y pensaba todo muy atento

No, no se equivoca profesor – dijo Hermione – En primer año también me percate de que, bueno no me percate sino que bueno, jeje, cuando fui a la biblioteca, me senté cerca de la sección prohibida y bueno vi un libro, que al parecer lo escribió el mismo Godric Griffindor, el titulo era, "unos cuantos hechizos" y enfrente venia una foto de el en posición de ataque, y bueno me sorprendió pues tenia rasgos de Harry, como fue creciendo vi viendo el libro hasta que me convertí prefecta y pues entre y vi bien el libro y Godric Griffindor se parecía mucho a Harry y a James Potter – cuenta Hermione

Si, si se que libro es – dijo Dumbledore

Y profesor, no creo que haiga sido coincidencia que yo haiga visto precisamente ese libro – comente Hermione

Tiene razón, quería ver, quien se daba cuenta, pero ya sabia e imaginaba que iba a ser usted Hermione – comenta Dumbledore

Hermione, porque no me dijiste – dijo Harry

Lo siento Harry, pero quería estar segura, que tal si me equivocada, perdóname – dice Hermione con la cabeza gacha.

Esta bien, no te preocupes – dice Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Bueno, Harry ahora que te e contado todo esto, es hora que recibas parte de tu herencia como heredero. – le dice Dumbledore

Mi herencia – pregunta Harry

Así es, mira en primer lugar es la espada de Griffindor – dice Albus y con su varita hizo aparecer la espada, y se la ofreció a Harry que rápidamente la agarro – luego esta la bóveda de Griffindor – dijo Albus entregándole la llave – luego esta, una parte de las escrituras de Howarts, pero esas para mayor seguridad te las daré en Howarts

Profesor, yo…, no puedo, esto pertenece a Howarts – dice Harry entregándole todo

Te equivocas, todo esto a pertenecido a tu familia, por generaciones – le dice Albus

Esta bien – contesta Harry, - pero profesor tengo una duda, si yo soy el heredero de Griffindor, y Voldemort el de Slytherin, quienes son los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw – pregunta Harry

Excelente pregunta, Harry – dice Albus – pero todavía no es tiempo para que lo sepas, poco a poco se ira revelando la verdad, nada mas te diré que una de las Herederas esta en Howarts, en tu mismo curso, es hija de 2 de tus profesores – dice esto con un sonrojo bien disimulado en su cara – y sobre todo cree que es hija de Muggles, veremos si lo averiguas, pero no te sumerjas tanto en eso, porque antes de que termine el curso, estoy seguro que lo sabrás, mientras que el otro heredero todavía no se quien sea – les comento Dumbledore a unos sorprendidos Harry y Hermione

Esta bien profesor – contestas al unísono

A si me gusta, a antes de que se me olvide, ustedes 2 con el señor y la señorita Weasley, Longobottom y Lovegood, recibirán un entrenamiento especial, ya que estoy seguro que no te dejaran solo que aquí en adelante – les dijo Dumbledore

Harry solamente asintió, ya que sabia que era cierto, ya que ellos mismos se lo dijeron.

Flash Back

Harry – le habla Luna, seguidos de Ginny y Neville

Si – pregunta Harry

Ginny, Neville y yo queremos decirte, que cuentas con nosotros de aquí en adelante y no te dejaremos solo con lo que se avecina – le dice Luna, mientras que Neville y Ginny asienten

Chicos, no los puedo arriesgar, y si les pasa algo, no quiero que les suceda algo por mi culpa – les responde Harry

Eso esta bajo nuestra responsabilidad, yo estoy decidido a ayudarte y estoy seguro que Ginny y luna también piensan lo mismo, y si muriéramos, sabríamos que morimos luchando por algo justo, por nuestro futuro y por nuestras familias – le responde Neville

Y por eso mismo, no te dejaremos solo, estamos con tigo, y con Hermione y Ron – le dice Ginny

Estamos – pregunta Luna

Harry sorprendido por las palabras de sus amigos sonrió, y dijo

Estamos, y gracias por estar conmigo – les responde con una sonrisa

Fin del Flash Back

Bueno aqui les dejo el tercer cap; espero y les este gustando, dejen r/r.


	4. El Nuevo Cuartel de la Orden y La Hija

EL NUEVO CUATERL DE LA ORDEN Y LA HIJA DE LOS DUMBLEDORE MCGONAGALL

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Dumbledore, había ido a casa de los Granger, hasta a horita no ha habido señales de Voldemort, y de la orden les habían enviado un mensaje de que en 2 días los venían a traer.

En estos momentos tanto Harry como Hermione estaban en el jardín conversando de los últimos acontecimientos, en eso Harry pregunto

Oye amor, desde que Dumbledore me dijo que yo era el heredero de Griffindor y Voldemort el de Slytherin, quienes serán los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw? – pregunto Harry a Hermione

Tienes razón – le comenta Hermione – será mejor que cuando vallamos al cuartel, se lo preguntes a Dumbledore.

Harry nada mas asintió, y así lo pasaron los últimos 2 días que les quedaban en casa de los Granger.

Por fin ese era el día en el que los miembros de la Orden iban a venir a recogerlos.

Harry – gritaba Hermione desde afuera de la habitación – despierta falta poco, para que los de la orden vengan por nosotros

Harry en ese momento se despertó y fue abrir la puerta y vio a Hermione que también se había quedado dormida como el, ya que se estaba peinando el cabello, el con gesto burlesco dijo

Valla Hermione Granger, se levanto tarde – Le dice Harry

Calla, Potter – dice Hermione con una mirada amenazante – que esto es tu culpa, si no me hubieras pedido que nos quedáramos afuera viendo las estrellas y que después tu te hayas quedado dormido – dijo con el seño fruñido, pero en sus ojos podía ver la diversión de la situación.

En eso en la parte de abajo se escucho la voz de la señora Granger saludar a unas personas, con lo que Harry y Hermione intuyeron que los de la orden habían llegado.

Rápidamente empezaron a meter toda su ropa como locos a su maleta y sin que se dieran cuenta bajaban las escaleras todavía con pijama y respirando agitadamente y se encontraron que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ojoloco Muddy, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall y hasta el propio Albus Dumbledore los estaban viendo de forma divertida al ver como estaban vestidos, aunque la cara de McGonagall era de reprimenda al verlos, y fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de la forma en la que estaban vestidos se vieron mutuamente y Hermione grito

¡¡TE VOY A MATAR HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!!

Mientras que a Harry reía nerviosamente mientras se escondía atrás de Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall y decía

OH, vamos Herms, te prometo que nunca lo vuelvo a hacer, si quieres, báñate tu primero, tárdate todo el tiempo que quieres, yo voy ultimo, y mira nunca mas hago que te desveles- decía Harry nerviosamente, y rezando interiormente ya que en esos momentos Voldemort era una hormiga a comparación de Hermione Granger

Mira POTTER, puedes ser mi novio y de más, pero nunca hagas que me levante tarde otra vez, porque lo lamentaras – decía Hermione, mientras que poco a poco subía las escaleras, dejando a Harry atrás.

Recordatorio para mi, nunca hacer que Hermione Granger despierte tarde – susurro Harry, para luego voltear a ver a las personas que estaban hay y decir – Buenos días a todos

Buenos Días Harry/Potter/Muchacho – dijeron los demás respectivamente

Al parecer, ya viste, que pasa cuando Hermione despierta tarde – dijo la señora Granger, mientras que Dumbledore reía divertido, porque en eso se parecía mucho a cierta persona, mientras que McGonagall, imaginado porque se reía, nada mas le dio un codazo.

Entonces Harry asintió con una pequeña gota en la cabeza, pero luego sonrió y dijo

Me encanta, me vuelto a enamorar – dijo, para luego mirar a los presentes que lo miraban sorprendidos por lo que dijo

Bueno horita vengo, voy a ver si ya se le bajo el enojo y si se termino de bañar – dijo mientras subía

Mientras que los de la Orden que todavía no habían visto a Harry se sorprendieron en verlo así, ya que pensaban que todavía estaba triste por la muerte de Sirius, pero verlo así y de novio con Hermione si que fue una gran sorpresa, y mas para Minerva McGonagall quien miro a Dumbledore con una ceja alzada y el nada mas asintió y dijo,

Señores mientras esperamos a los chicos, puedo hablar con ustedes señores Granger – dijo Dumbledore, y ellos nada mas asintieron – Minerva estos temas también te conciernen, así que… - no pudo terminar cuando ella ya había empezado a caminar junto con los Granger hasta la cocina.

Bien, horita venimos – dijo.

Mientras en los cuartos de arriba se ve a un Harry hincado en el piso diciendo

Hermione, amor, ya no te vuelvo a desvelar, pero perdóname – dijo

Ni creas que se te va a ser fácil, Potter – dijo Hermione enojada pero a la vez divertida con la situación

Pero Hermione, que iba a saber yo, que nos íbamos a quedar dormidos – decía Harry

No, no, y no señor – dijo Hermione – Será mejor que te cambies que los de la Orden nos están esperando – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa y dejando a una Harry con la palabra en la boca, pero con una pequeña sonrisa ya que sabia que para ella era divertido verlo así.

Mientras en la cocina estaban los Granger y Dumbledore junto a McGonagall en silencio, entonces Dumbledore, empezó a hablar

Bien, señores Granger, no creo que sea el momento de decirle a Hermione que somos sus padres- dijo señalándose a el y a McGonagall- pero si creo que es correcto que le digan que es adoptada

Mientras los señores Granger nada mas escuchaban en silencio, entonces el señor Granger dijo

Porque hasta ahora, porque no antes cuando era pequeña y así no nos hubiéramos encariñado con ella, es mi pequeña de la que estamos hablando, esta bien que sean sus padres y nosotros que, que somos – dijo el señor Granger apunto de llorar

Eso se lo agradecemos profundamente, le dieron el cariño que nunca pudimos darle – empezó a decir Minerva McGonagall llorando – pero en nuestro mundo la situación no era fácil y tuvimos la obligación de hacerlo, y respondiendo a lo que son, es fácil, ustedes son sus padres ustedes le dieron ese cariño que ella tanto merecía y merece, y nosotros nada mas esperamos a ser sus amigos, tener un poco del cariño de ella, no solo por ser su maestra o su director – dijo señalando a Dumbledore que estaba escuchando en silencio y asintiendo a lo que decía McGonagall – sino por ser nosotros las personas que le dimos la vida, y sabemos que nos va a costar, pero tomaremos ese riesgo, queremos darle ese cariño que queríamos darle desde el principio y que por situaciones no pudimos eso es lo único que queremos.

La señora Granger al verla así, y sabiendo que ellos nunca le quitarían el lugar de su hija ni a su hija, y que hablaban con la verdad dijo

Esta bien, se lo diremos nada mas prométanme que nunca me la van a quitar – dijo la señora Granger llorando

Claro que si, se lo prometemos, esa únicamente será la decisión de Hermione – dijo McGonagall

Otra cosa – esta vez dijo el señor Granger – si algo nos llegara pasar, ustedes serán automáticamente tutores de Hermione

Esta bien – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizante – a por cierto cuando hablen con ella, denle estos sobres, no dicen de quien son, pero creo que será suficiente por ahora – dijo extendiéndoles los sobres

Bueno será mejor que salgamos y veamos si ya salio Hermione, para hablar con ella

Entonces ellos asintieron mientras salían y vieron a Hermione hablar alegremente con Tonks y Remus, mientras que también Harry bajaba las escaleras.

Profesor ya estamos listos – dijo Harry

Bien, pero vamos a esperar – dijo Dumbledore

Entonces Harry asintió extrañado, mientras los señores Granger fueron hasta Hermione y le pidieron hablar con ella y entraron a la cocina.

Bien Hermione hay algo que tenemos que decirte, un secreto que se ha guardado por mucho tiempo – empezó el señor Granger

Esta bien, si te enojas por no decírtelo antes, pero creo que ya es el momento – dijo la señora Granger

Que es…? díganmelo ya me preocuparon – dijo Hermione

Entonces el señor Granger dijo

Hermione, amor, tu….., tu eres….tu eres adoptada – dijo

Mientras Hermione estaba en shoc, no lo podía creer, lo único que izo después de saber eso, fue levantarse y caminar así la puerta y sin voltearse dijo

Gracias, por decírmelo, y **los quiero mucho**, pero no puedo asimilar esto, ya que no se quien soy – dijo

Hermione, toma, estos sobres te pertenecen- dijo su papa extendiéndole los sobres

Gracias, gracias por todo, y será mejor que me valla – dijo y abrió la puerta y salio, dejando a los señores Granger con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y sabiendo que su hija si su hija porque ella dijo que siempre serán sus padres, aunque con otras palabras pero lo dijo

Mientras en la sala al momento de salir lo único que izo fue ir y abrazar a Harry con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Harry se sorprendió pero al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, sin preguntar nada, mientras que Dumbledore apretaba la mano de Minerva, para que ella tampoco llorara y para darse fuerzas y no derribarse hay mismo, mientras que los demás de la Orden no sabían que pasaba.

Bueno será mejor irnos – dijo Dumbledore, mientras que salía de la puerta seguido de los demás, mientras que Harry, cargaba a una Hermione, ya que de tanto llorar, se había dormido, o mas bien Dumbledore la durmió para que empezara asimilar todo.

Al salir se encontraron con las escobas de todos, entonces Harry agarro como pudo la suya y encimo sobre el a Hermione.

No quieres ayuda Harry – pregunto Remus

No gracias Remus, yo puedo – dijo

Remus nada mas asintió mientras que McGonagall y Dumbledore se posaban a su lado, ya que ella también le tenia miedo a las alturas y Dumbledore la subió delante de el.

Y despegaron el vuelo con Dumbledore a la cabeza con McGonagall, seguido de Remus, luego Harry con Hermione, a su izquierda Tonks, y a su derecha Arthur Weasley y atrás Ojoloco Muddy.

Viajaron en la escoba un buen rato, hasta llegar a las afueras de Londres Muggle, hay todos empezaron a aterrizar, Dumbledore rápidamente saco una botella y dijo,

"agarrenla es un transportador"

Rápidamente la agarraron y minutos después, estaban parados enfrente de un hermoso castillo, casi tan grande como el de Howarts y Dumbledore dijo

Harry, bienvenido al Valle de Griffindor y este castillo que vez aquí, es el castillo de Griffindor, tu hogar y el hogar donde Vivian tus padres y tu, y que ahora es el nuevo cuartel de la orden.- dijo Dumbledore – claro hasta que tu decidas, ya que tuvo que cambiarse tan rápido que fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió.

Pero Harry no contesto, ya que estaba admirado por el lugar y una pequeña sonrisa tuvo su rostro, ya que por fin estaba en el lugar que quería estar desde siempre.

HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR--HHR

Hola, espero que les este gustando la historia, ok, y contestando el r/r d3

dax5868: pues si, talvez tengas razon, y creo que en este capitulo se te aclararon las dudas no??, jijiji.

nanecl: y si tengo varias faltas de ortografia, pero pasiencia poco a poco le voy a ir corrigiendo las cosas, ok, y lo de alargar los fic, si lo tomare en cuenta gracias, y si, tambien voy demaciado rapido, jeje, hay veo como me las arreglo ok, gracias por el consejo.

likeangel: Oye no es por menos presiarte ni nada, y si talvez tengas razon, pero yo le voy a ir corrigiendo poco a poco, soy nueva en esto no??, asi que poco a poco le voy a ir corrigiendo, ok, gracias por las criticas, gracias.

Y a los demas gracias por su apoyo ok,

nos vemos en el proximo cap. dejen r/r, se cuidan

bye


	5. El Castillo De Griffindor Y Talvez Un

EL ENTRENAMIENTO

EL CASTILLO DE GRIFFINDOR, Y TALVEZ UN NUEVO ALIADO

_Harry, bienvenido al Valle de Griffindor y este castillo que vez aquí, es el castillo de Griffindor, tu hogar y el hogar donde Vivian tus padres y tu, y que ahora es el nuevo cuartel de la orden.- dijo Dumbledore – claro hasta que tu decidas, ya que tuvo que cambiarse tan rápido que fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió._

_Pero Harry no contesto, ya que estaba admirado por el lugar y una pequeña sonrisa tuvo su rostro, ya que por fin estaba en el lugar que quería estar desde siempre._

HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR

Harry entones después de unos minutos dijo

"No, hay problema profesor" – dijo con una sonrisa- "pero creo que será mejor entrar ya que se me van acalambrar los brazos" – dijo mostrándoles a Hermione

"Bueno tienes razón" – dijo

Rápidamente empezaron a caminar, al llegar a la entrada de la puerta dijo

"Tu Godric Griffindor, yo Albus Dumbledore, aquí tu Heredero te e traído, e de decir que e cumplido con lo que me haz pedido"

En ese momento después de decir esas palabras las puertas del castillo se empezaron a abrir en par en par mientras una voz resonaba

"Tu promesa haz cumplido, y tu secreto a la mitad revelado, tienes 4 meses para terminar de decirlo, porque así el futuro esta escrito"

Todos se sorprendieron con lo que escucharon y miraron a Dumbledore, pero el miraba con una pequeña sonrisa al frente

"Todavía no es tiempo ni lugar, será mejor entrar para que desayunen" – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar, Harry que cargaba a Hermione mira todo maravillado, alrededor había varias fotos de sus antepasados, desde Godric Griffindor y su esposa que se le hacia extrañamente familiar, hasta sus abuelos y sus padres, también había una foto de el, de cuando era pequeño.

"Sorpréndete"- susurro Harry

"Así es" – le contesto Dumbledore al escuchar su susurro – mira Harry este es Godric Griffindor y a su lado su esposa- "Rowena Ravenclaw"

"No sabia que Griffindor se había casado con Ravenclaw, eso nunca se a mencionado en los libros" – le dijo Hermione totalmente sorprendida, ya que había despertado mientras Dumbledore le contestaba a Harry

"Hermione, que bueno que despertaste, estas bien" – pregunto Harry mientras la bajaba

Entonces Hermione recordando lo que había pasado le dijo

"Estoy bien, o eso creo" – le respondió

"Que ocurrió" – pregunto Harry

"Te cuento luego si?" – le rogó

Entonces Harry asintió y le abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, y Hermione con una sonrisa le agradeció su gesto, mientras tanto, Dumbledore y McGonagall los miraban con cariño y tristeza a la vez.

"Bueno"- dijo Remus –"será mejor que nosotros nos vallamos a recoger a los demás, no Dumbledore"

"Si remus, ya saben el orden, así que adelante" – dijo

Entonces los de la orden empezaron a desaparecer, mientras McGonagall

"Síganme muchachos les voy a enseñar sus habitaciones" – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia unas escaleras

"Mira Harry, esta va a ser tu habitación"- dijo

"Gracias Profesora" – le contesto Harry- "Por cierto a donde va a estar la de Hermione?"-pregunto

"Al lado, por supuesto, sígame Hermione"- le ordeno

"Gracias Profesora" – le contesto

"Buenos jóvenes, sus maletas ya están en sus habitaciones, si quieren descansen, les hablare cuando lleguen los demás" – dijo, y ellos asintieron a lo dicho – "un favor díganme Minerva, horita no estamos en clase."

"Esta bien prof….Minerva" – contestaron a coro

McGonagall les sonrió y camino escaleras abajo hasta desaparecer, quedando el pasillo desierto, y Harry pregunto

"Estas bien"

"No preguntes, solo abrázame por favor" – contesto Hermione

Entonces Harry con todo el cariño que pudo la abrazo, y hermione le dijo

"Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar"

"Haré todo lo que este a mi alcancé eso te lo aseguro, no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado" – le contesto Harry besándole la frente

Lo se, Harry cuando mis pa…dres me hablaron para que los acompañara a la cocina, ellos..." empezó a decir Hermione con dificultad y Harry notando esto, la abrazo y le susurro

"Dímelo cuando estés lista preciosa, yo esperare"

"No, te lo voy a contar, ellos me dijeron que yo… que yo soy… adop…tada" – le dijo Hermione entrecortadamente ya que estaba sollozando

Harry al escuchar eso, nada mas la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de transmitirle la paz y el amor que ella siempre le transmitía cuando estaba triste. Harry al ver que no paraba de llorar la empezó a mecer entre sus brazos mientras que escuchaba que Hermione le decía

"No se que hacer, es decir ellos entonces no son mis padres, todos estos años e sido una carga para ellos yo..."

"Escúchame bien princesa, tu no eres ni serás una carga para ellos, ellos te criaron y te dieron cariño porque eres su hija, aparte algo que yo pienso es que padres no son los que engendran sino son los que te dan cariño los que te cuidaron, los que siempre han estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, los que te dieron un hogar lleno de amor y de protección, tu nunca serás ni fuiste carga para ellos, porque ellos te aman"

Si, tienes razón, pero entonces porque no me lo dijeron" – le pregunto

"Lo mas seguro es que ellos no te querían decir para que no sufrieras, ellos querían evitarte este dolor y te lo dijeron horita que ya estas grande, así que deja de llorar, que no te quiero ver así que se me parte el alma, estoy seguro que horita no lo piensas bien porque no has ingerido la información, así que vamos a investigar un poco este castillo y vas a ver que cuando hayas ingerido la información vas a entender los motivos de tus padres y vas a ver las cosas con mas claridad"- le dijo Harry besándole la frente y sonriendo para tratar de animarla

Hermione viendo los intentos de Harry y viendo que tenía razón asintió y le sonrió y dijo

"Valla, valla al parecer el Señor Potter ha madurado"

"Claro que si, señorita Granger, y que le parece si acompaña a este humilde señor Potter a recorrer el castillo, que le parece?" – le pregunto siguiéndole el juego

"Esta bien, lo acompañare" – le contesto

"Bien" – dijo Harry sígueme vamos por aquí, dijo subiendo unas escaleras color mármol, mientras subían las escaleras miraban todo sorprendidos ya que los barrotes de las ventanas eran de oro, y el techo se dieron cuenta que era como el de Hogwarts, estaba hechizado y aunque era de día se veían las estrellas, siguieron caminando y vieron varios cuadros y entre ellos se veía a un Señor de unos 30 y tantos años bestia una túnica roja, y enfrente en su pecho había estampado un león, y a su lado izquierdo había una funda en la que se encontraba su espada, y en la derecha con su mano tenia una barita, se veía que era una persona muy feliz, y tenia mucho parecido con James el padre de Harry y Harry, tenia el pelo negro azabache y ojos café, tenia un porte recto y firme y su mirada mostraba mucha alegría.

"Valla Harry se parece mucho a ti y a tu padre" – comento sorprendida Hermione

"Tienes razón, quien habrá sido?" – pregunto Harry

"Ese Harry es mas y nada menos que Godric Griffindor" – les respondió Albus Dumbledore que estaba tras de ellos"

"Profesor, nosotros este.. – dijeron los dos a coro

"No se preocupen, bueno los andaba buscando por que acaban de llegar los Weasley, la señorita Lovegood y el señor Longbottom"-dijo

"Bueno, entonces andando no los hagamos esperar" – dijo Harry

"Bueno síganme" – dijo Dumbledore

En eso que Harry empezó a caminar junto a Hermione, el callo de rodillas agarrándose la cicatriz mientras gritaba

"Esta furioso"

En eso se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y empezó a decir

"Traidor, eres un maldito traidor, y por eso recibirás la muerte Draco Malfoy" – siseo Harry en pársel

Mientras en la mente de Harry veía lo que estaba observando voldemort y que lo tenia furioso

"Traidor, eres un maldito traidor, y por eso recibirás la muerte Draco Malfoy" – siseo Voldemort

"Traidor con honra maldita serpiente, no importa si muero, nada mas espero que cara-rajada potter te mate y así vengare la muerte de mi madre"- le grito furioso Malfoy – "Potter en donde quiere que estés mátalo, y el tiene un punto débil, me mantendré informado por mientras…" – susurro Malfoy

"AVADA KEDRAVRA" – Dijo Voldemort y un rayo verde salio de su varita

"Aparetium" – dijo para luego desaparecer de la maldición asesina de Voldemort, que tenia una gran sonrisa, y pensaba, "_Malfoy callo, es muy tonto"_

Mientras Harry volvía a la normalita y susurro

"Lo juro Malfoy, además serás un poderoso aliado, creo.."

--

Hola, espero que les este gustando el fic, y bueno gracias por los r/r que me han dejado,

bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap., dejen r/r, cuidense

bye


	6. Los Extraños Y El Principio Del Entre

"Traidor, eres un maldito traidor, y por eso recibirás la muerte Draco Malfoy" – siseo Voldemort

Los Extraños y El Principio Del Entrenamiento

"_Traidor, eres un maldito traidor, y por eso recibirás la muerte Draco Malfoy" – siseo Voldemort_

"_Traidor con honra maldita serpiente, no importa si muero, nada mas espero que cara-rajada potter te mate y así vengare la muerte de mi madre"- le grito furioso Malfoy – "Potter en donde quiere que estés mátalo, y el tiene un punto débil, me mantendré informado por mientras…" – susurro Malfoy_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" – Dijo Voldemort y un rayo verde salio de su varita_

"_Aparetium" – dijo para luego desaparecer de la maldición asesina de Voldemort, que tenia una gran sonrisa, y pensaba, "Malfoy callo, es muy tonto"_

_Mientras Harry volvía a la normalidad y susurro_

"_Lo juro Malfoy, además serás un poderoso aliado, creo"_

HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR-HHR

En eso Dumbledore le pregunto

"Que viste Harry"

"Malfoy traiciono a Voldemort y me dijo que si moría, matara a Voldemort y así vengara la muerte de su madre, también me dijo que me mantendrá informado, aparte de eso, cuando Voldemort le lanzo el Avada Kedavra Malfoy dijo Aparetium y logro escapar de la maldición imperdonable" – respondió Harry

"Es por eso que dijiste que seria un poderoso aliado verdad? – pregunto Hermione

"Así es"- respondió Harry

"Por lo mientras será mejor que estemos alertas" – les dijo Dumbledore pensativo- "Será mejor que bajemos los demás nos esperan, por lo mientras tengan cuidado y yo en la noche les avisare cuando empieza el entrenamiento, entendido?"

"Si, profesor" – respondieron los dos

Entonces Dumbledore empezó a bajar seguido de Harry y Hermione, después de caminar un rato llegaron al comedor y ya estaban sentados todos, y que al verlos llegar se levantaron y fueron a saludarlos.

"Harry, Hermione me da gusto verlos amigos" – dijo Ron

"A nosotros también, ron" – dijeron felices Harry y Hermione y se abrazaron los tres

Harry, Hermione me da gusto verlos – dijeron los demás Weasley´s junto con Luna y Neville, mientras los abrazaban y terminaban de saludarlos.

Después de que todos se saludaran se sentaron en la mesa, y empezaron a comer, entre platicas y risas y comentarios de todos se paso la cena, en eso Dumbledore se levanto de la silla, asiendo callar a todos, y dijo

"Bueno, no es por echar a perder esta alegría pero, como todos sabemos, los chicos que están aquí presentes, serán entrenados, para que estén preparados en esta inminente guerra.."– no termino de decir cuando el grito de la señora weasley lo interrumpió diciendo

"Pero Dumbledore, son unos niños, no están preparados" – alego

"Disculpe señora Weasley"- intervino Harry – "Pero no somos ni unos niños, y no puede intervenir, si quiere intervenga en la decisión de sus hijos y de los demás, pero en mi decisión nadie interviene, oyeron" – dijo Harry y mirando a todos en lo ultimo que dijo- "Y no se que opine profesor, pero los que quieran ser entrenados, que se presente en donde indique el director Dumbledore, y los que no sean capaces ni que se presenten" – dijo Harry con una expresión seria – "Así que con su permiso me retiro, Buenas noches" dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

"Bueno como bien dijo Harry, los que quieran ser entrenados mañana a las 10 de la mañana los espero en la sala" – anuncio Dumbledore antes de que Harry saliera.

Todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio, después de unos segundos Hermione se levanto y dijo

"Yo también me retiro, que pasen buena noche, y unos vemos mañana profesor" – dijo Hermione levantándose y con lo que dijo dejando claro que ella estaría en el entrenamiento.

Nosotros igual nos retiramos, hasta mañana profesor"- dijeron Neville y Luna, en eso Ron se levanto seguido de Ginny, y dirigiéndose a su madre, Ron dijo

"Madre, ya soy mayor y tengo derecho a elegir, y yo elijo estar con mis amigos, y apoyarlos, no se que decida Ginny pero yo ya elegí"

"Pero hijo.." – empezó a decir Molly, pero fue interrumpida por Ginny

"Yo también mama, quiero ayudar y apoyar a mis amigos, así que no me vas a detener"

"Ginny..!!" – empezó de nuevo Molly, pero esta vez fue interrumpida por Arthur Weasley que dijo

"Molly, querida ellos están grandecitos para elegir si ellos quieren preparase y ayudar a sus amigos, nada mas nos queda apoyarlos" – dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposa mientras esta empezaba a llorar, mientras que Ron y Ginny salieron del comedor y al igual que sus amigos se fueron a su habitación.

Mientras en el comedor todos estaban en silencio, y unos por uno se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones. Albus Dumbledore fue el ultimo en salir pero en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación salio del castillo y se interno en un pequeño bosque y en su cara había una misteriosa sonrisa.

HHR—HHR—HHR—HHR-- HHR—HHR—HHR—HHR--HHR—HHR—HHR

Mientras en el mismo bosque donde estaba Dumbledore pero en sus profundidades una pequeña luz apareció (lógicamente) y tras unos segundos se volvió grande y segadora, duro solamente unos segundos, y de esa luz aparecieron 6 personas, eran 3 hombres y 3 mujeres, y entre ellas empezaron hablar

"Bueno ya llegamos, pero donde estamos, papa nos dijo que íbamos aparecer cerca del castillo" – dijo una voz de una mujer que era alta de cabello castaño claro y uno que otro mechón azabache rojizo ondulado (un poco raro su cabello jiji) muchos le habían dicho que era raro un cabello así, pero ella no así caso, y lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

"Tienes razón Jane" – dijo otra voz, pero esta vez fue la de un hombre, era alto, cabello azabache desordenado y era muy parecido a la joven llamada Jane y sus ojos también eran verdes esmeralda.

"Bueno entonces creo que deberían seguirme" – dijo otra voz pero no provenía de ninguno de las 6 personas que habían aparecido en el bosque sino era del Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

"Abue… e digo usted es Albus Dumbledore" – dijo Jane tras recibir una mirada de reprimenda del hombre que le dijo Jane.

"Disculpe señor, pero me parece que usted nos conoce, pero si nunca nos hemos cruzado, aunque si bien lo íbamos a buscar" – dijo la voz de uno de las personas que estaban hay.

"Se equivocan, bueno ni tanto pero bueno creo poder adivinar sus nombres y de quien son hijos, que les parece..?" – pregunto Dumbledore

"Esta bien"- dijo Jane – "empiece por mi, estoy segura que usted ya sabia de nuestra llegada, y soy muy buena en Oclumancia al igual que mis compañeros no creo que haiga entrado a nuestras metes, director"– termino de decir

"Esta bien si no me equivoco tu eres hija de Harry James Potter Evans y de Hermione Jane Granger Potter, y tu nombre como el de tu abuela paterna y el segundo de tu madre es Jane Liliane Potter Granger"- dijo Dumbledore sorprendiendo a los jóvenes- "la persona que esta a tu lado es tu hermano gemelo y el mayor por 5 minutos James Sirius Potter Granger" – dijo Dumbledore señalándolo (autora: jijiji, por si no se han dado cuenta james es el segundo que describí, ok nnU)

"Como.." – empezó a decir James

"Eso es fácil me llego una carta por así decirlo de mi yo del futuro, se que vienen a impedir que algo cambia, y también a cuidar a sus respectivos padres y yo les voy a ayudar, pero creo que será mejor que se presenten y así no habrá dificultades" – respondió

"Esta bien, yo y mi hermana ya nos presentamos o usted ya dijo pero Será mejor que los demás también lo hagan" – dijo James y Dumbledore asintió

"Bueno entonces sigo yo, mi nombre es Anne Joan Weasley Lovegood, hija de Ronald Billius Weasley y de Luna Lovegood" – dijo una joven alta como su padre cabello rubio rojizo con pecas características de los Weasley y ojos azules

"Y yo soy su primo e hijo de Draco Lucius Malfoy y de Ginebra Molly Weasley mi nombre es Leo Arthur Malfoy Weasley" – dijo un joven de aspecto serio y muy guapo de ojos grises con cabello rubio y con tonalidades rojizas.

"Yo me llamo Theodore Remus Lupin Tonks, soy Hijo de Remus John Lupin y de Nymphandora Tonks" – dijo otro joven alto de ojos café y como su madre metamorfogo y en esos momentos llevaba el cabello azul.

"Y por ultimo yo me llamo Charlotte Cailin Longbotton Patil, soy hija de Neville Frank Longbottom y de Parvatil Patil"- dijo esta vez una joven alta de ojos cafés y cabello negro.

"Ya que todos se han presentado, será mejor que me sigan, por el momento voy a decir que van a ser alumnos nuevos y van a entrar a 6 año, también será mejor que algunos de ustedes se cambien de nombre y también los voy a poner diferente apellido, será mejor que arreglemos todo aquí se que están cansados pero llegando al castillo no vamos a poder hablar con calma" – dijo el director

"Esta bien" – dijeron todos

"Bueno empecemos por los hermanos Potter" – inicio Dumbledore – "Bueno Jane tu te puedes quedar con tus nombres ya que son comunes por decirlo de alguna manera pero tu hermano" – se quedo pensando unos minutos para después tronar los dedos y decir – "ya se, que tal si como son gemelos puede seguir con su nombre es decir James pero el Sirius ya no seria sospechoso y su apellido va a ser, ya se va a ser como su abuela Evans" – termino de decir Dumbledore – "Bueno con la señorita Weasley su nombre será el mismo, pero se apellidara Wells y ya que el señor Malfoy es su primo y se parecen pueden pasar como hermanos, están de acuerdo" – pregunto Dumbledore a los 2 chicos

Entonces ellos asintieron

"Bien, bueno joven Lupin como usted es metamorfogo y para no complicarnos demasiado que le parece y si no les molesta a los hermanos Potter, que ustedes tres pasen como hermanos"– propone Dumbledore – "Y también se llamara Theodore, pero le quitamos el Lupin"

"Claro, por nosotros no hay problema, ¿verdad James? – dice Jane

"Claro" – responde James – "Que te parece Ted"

"Ok, por mi no hay problema" – responde

"Bien, pues asunto arreglado y usted señorita Longbottom, su apellido será Lodge" – le propone Dumbledore

"Esta bien" – responde tranquila

"Bueno ya que solucionamos lo de los apellidos, será mejor que vallamos al castillo, mañana en la mañana empieza el entrenamiento para sus padres, respectivamente y hay los presentare a todos, estas de acuerdo" – pregunta Dumbledore

Entonces ellos asienten y empiezan a caminar directo al castillo, mientras le pregunta algunas cosas a Dumbledore.

HHR—HHR—HHR—HHR-- HHR—HHR—HHR—HHR--HHR—HHR—HHR

Tranquilo

Esa era la palabra que lo expresaba en esos momentos, o eso pensaba el, por algún motivo se sentía tranquilo, pero también…

Alerta

Estaba seguro que algo iba a pasar esa mañana, así que ni flojo ni perezoso, (N.A: creo que así se dice jiji, si no pues disculpen), se levanto esa mañana giro su cabeza así su izquierda para ver a su amigo durmiendo a pierna suelta, sonrió y pensó

"_Nunca vas a cambien eh!, ron"_

Luego miro así su derecha y ver a Neville roncando al igual que ron y sonrío negando con la cabeza.

Abrió su cajón y saco algo de ropa para después ir al baño, para minutos después, salir ya bañado y cambiado y se dirigió a donde su amigo el pelirrojo y lo meneo, pero como no despertaba, agarro su varita y apunto diciendo

"Aguamenti" – para después de su varita salir un chorro de agua dirigida así la cara del pelirrojo seguido de unos gritos y risas

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"jajajajajajajajajaja" – se reía Harry – mientras en la Habitación de a lado, se habría la puerta para dar paso a Hermione, Luna y Ginny, ya arregladas e ir a la Habitación donde provenían los gritos y abrieron la puerta para encontrarse con

"¿Qué pasa?"– pregunto Neville mirando a ron y a Harry y segundos después ver asía la puerta donde estaban las chicas

"Eso mismo queremos saber"– dice Hermione seguido de Ginny y Luna que asienten

"Perdón si las despertamos, es que no podía despertar a Ron y le lance un hechizo de agua" – les contesta Harry

"Esta me las pagas Harry" – le advierte el pelirrojo

"Oh, vamos ron no me digas que te molestaste, agradece que te estoy despertando para que no te pierdas el desayuno" – le dice Harry inocentemente

"Bueno vale, esta te la paso" – le responde Ron para luego ver a las chicas y decirles – "Chicas podrían salir nos vamos a cambiar" – con lo que las chicas lo miran ofendidas para luego Ginny decir – "Para la otra no nos preocupamos por ustedes y sus gritos"

"Vale, tranquilas, perdonen" – dice Ron

"Ok" – responden para luego salir seguido de Harry que les dice a Neville y Ron que iba abajo a desayunar

Luego del escándalo de la mañana y del desayuno, rápidamente se dieron las 10 hora que se había acordado para el entrenamiento.

Todos estaban expectantes en la sala, esperando a que llegase Dumbledore segundos después apareció seguido de 6 jóvenes.

"Buenos días jóvenes" – dijo Dumbledore

"Buenos días Profesor" – responden los chicos

"Bueno antes que nada permítanme presentarles a estos chicos, van a entrar este año en Hogwarts en su mismo curso, aparte de que van a estar con nosotros en el castillo y espero que no te moleste Harry" – pregunto Dumbledore mirando a Harry y el le negó con la cabeza- "Bien, empezare con las presentaciones" – dijo – "Ellos son Jane Liliane y sus Hermanos James y Theodore Evans"- dijo señalando a tres de las 6 personas – "luego están estos dos jóvenes y son Hermanos son Anne Joan y Leo Arthur Wells"- dijo – " Y por ultimo señalado a Cailin dijo – "ella es Charlotte Cailin Lodge"

"Mucho gusto" – dicen

"Es un placer mi nombre es Harry Potter y ellos son mis amigos, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, su Hermana Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood" – dice Harry señalándolos respectivamente

"Mucho gusto" – contestan

"Bueno será mejor que empecemos" – dijo Dumbledore – Bueno primero que nada, deben de saber que hay 3 tipos de magia y son: la magia básica que es la que les enseñamos en el colegio, luego le sigue la magia elemental, esa magia es cuando les enseñamos hechizos y otras cosas pero con los elementos naturales, pero hace años que no se enseña ya que con la básica muchos magos son con la que se mantienen y por ultimo esta la magia antigua. Primero voy a ver que tal están con la magia básica y de acuerdo a lo que ve en estos días nos pasaremos a la magia elemental" – Termino de decir Dumbledore

"Oiga profesor una pregunta"– interrumpió Harry – "Voldemort sabe de estos tipos de magia, es decir, ¿también practica las otras 2 aparte de la básica?" – pregunto

"Buena pregunta Harry, y respondiendo eso, si, si sabe de este tipo de magia pero nada mas sabe hasta la elemental" – respondió Dumbledore – "Bueno que tal si empezamos por unos duelos entre ustedes, haber quien va primero Harry contra Theodore Evans – dijo Dumbledore viendo a los jóvenes.

Entonces ellos se levantaron con sus varitas en alto, se pusieron en posición y Dumbledore al ver que estaban listos dijo

"Comiencen"

"Flipendo" – Lanza Harry

"Locomotor mortis" – Dijo Theodore

CoNtInUaRa...

Hola, jijiji, perdon por la tardansa es que acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones, jaja, bueno ver si les gusta ok, y paque vean lo alargue un poquitin mas, bueno que lo disfruten dejen r/r, se cuidan

bie


End file.
